El nombre del pecado
by annalau05
Summary: Edward Cullen era el pecado hecho hombre, ardiente capaz de provocar a cualquiera por mas inocente que fuera y eso incluía a Bella Swan, coincidieron una noche en un nuevo lugar exclusivo de Seattle, ambos sedieron a la pasion sin saber que eso cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, añadiéndole una visita inesperada que atormentar a Edward. Mal sumary espero les guste.


**El nombre del pecado**

Si el pecado tuviera nombre propio muchas dirían que sería el de Edward Anthony Cullen un chico de pelo cobrizo tan rebelde y con un aspecto tan sedoso que daban ganas de enredar los dedos en ellos hasta cansarse, una tez blanca como el marfil y un cuerpo digno de los dioses del Olimpo que es capaz de encender el libido de cualquier chica incluida la mas santa, el era más que consciente de las bajas pasiones que podía llegar a despertar y aprovechaba al máximo esa ventaja obteniendo una noche de pasión desenfrenada con quien quisiera para después dejarlas como si nada hubiera pasado. Por otro lado estaba Isabella Swan hija del jefe de policía Charly Swan una de las chicas más brillantes de su generación, una chica recta y moral que solo vivía para sus estudios, para ser una buena hija, atender a su padre, cumplir con los deberes de la casa además de que no tendría vida social si no fuera por sus locas y desenfrenadas amigas Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon que arrastraban a Bella a todas sus locuras siendo ella la conciencia de ese pequeño grupo. Además se querían mucho habían estado justas casi desde el preescolar; en una de esas tantas locuras a Alice y a Rose lograron convencer a Bella de que las acompañara a una fiesta en un nuevo lugar de moda en Seattle lugar para el cual tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder conseguir pases de entrada.

Como se esperaba que fuera un acontecimiento épico decidieron que ellas tendrían que verse espectaculares, en especial Bella ya que desde que la conocían nunca habían escuchado de nadie que le gustara, aun que era un poco obvio que el ser que le robaba todos sus suspiros no era nadie más que Edward Cullen, pero ella era más que consciente de sus limitaciones (según ella) y que semejante dios no se fijaría en ella, aun así Alice y Rose tenían la esperanza de que conociera a alguien con quien pasar un buen rato y que alegrara un poco la vida de su amiga, por lo que después de pelear unas cuantas horas Bella perdió y las chicas se dedicaron a jugar a la Barbie Bella, dejándola espectacular con unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados a sus curvas, un blusón azul eléctrico un poco holgada pero que dejaba mucho que ver con unos cuantos brillos que resaltaban su figura, unas armas mortales de casi 10 cm de alto como decía Bella, le recogieron el cabello de una manera tal que dejaba expuesto su cuello de donde colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, su maquillaje fue sencillo solo para resaltar sus facciones y que no se viera tan blanca como ella lo era, en fin un cambio completo. Una vez que estuvieron listas y presentables las chicas se fueron con dirección a Seattle, pero como sus padres no se querían preocupar de que ellas tres viajaran la condición fue que alguien las tenía que acompañar, pero la única que tenía un hermano era Rose, así es que no les quedo de otra más que pedirle a Jasper hermano de Rose que las acompañara y a él no le quedo de otra más que acompañarlas, pero para no pasarla mal se quedo de ver en el antro con uno de sus mejores amigos Emmett, para que no se aburriera, pero cuando las chicas bajaban de las escaleras Bella mirando hacia el piso para no caerse, Jasper se quedo mirando como un idiota a la pequeña persona que venía jalando a Bella, pequeña, con una apariencia frágil enfundada en un corto vestido negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo y su cabello negro como la noche apuntando a todas las direcciones posibles.

- Jasper, que te parece por fin estamos listas – dijo Rose que se dio cuenta de cómo su hermano se le quedo viendo a Alice.

- Están preciosas – dijo Jasper sin dejar de ver Alice que se ruborizo un poco – definitivamente que voy a ser la envidia del lugar al verme acompañado de tan hermosas chicas, señoritas será un placer ser su compañero esta noche.

- Por favor Jasper que acaso no te cuerdas de lo que dijiste en la mañana, que irías con nosotras solo para acompañarnos por obligación, pero que íbamos a hacer como que no veníamos juntos, recuerda que andamos en busca de el chico de nuestros sueños – le dijo Rose a Jasper ya que tanto Alice como Bella estaban sonrojadas por los cumplidos del chico – y no creo que lo consigamos si te tenemos todo el tiempo con nosotras.

- Lo que pasa Rose es que nunca me dijiste que irías acompañada de tan hermosas chicas – decía Jasper teniendo que usar el plural cuando solo se refería a Alice.

- Pues ya te dije, estas hermosas chicas como dices tenemos la intención de buscar al chico de nuestros sueños y como no queremos que se nos haga tarde muévete y vámonos ya – dijo Rose haciendo que Jasper se diera cuenta de lo que decía su hermana, no quería que la hermosa chica que lo había cautivado cautivara a nadie más, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer, mientras se dirigían a Seattle Jasper pensaba en que es lo que podría hacer mientras la chicas hablaban animadamente de todo lo que harían, una vez que llegaron en efecto lo que dijo Jasper se cumplió, todos se quedaron viendo la chico rubio de ojos azules que iba acompañado de ter hermosas chicas una despampanante rubia de ojos azules, una castaña de ojos del color del chocolate y una hermosa ninfa pelinegra.

- Que hay hermano pensé que ya no llegarías – le dijo una chico alto, musculoso, de cabello negro con unos pequeños rizos, la verdad es que se veía un poco atemorizante pero el temor se perdía al ver su sonrisa y esa mirada que lo hacían ver como un niño.

- Emmett que bueno es encontrarte, por el comentario me supongo que tienes mucho tiempo esperando – dijo Jasper estrechando la mano del chico que lo saludo.

- La verdad es que un poco, pensé que ya no llegarías – dijo Emmett.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que recuerdas que te conté que no vendría solo – dijo Jasper.

- Sí, pero la verdad es que no veo con quien es que has venido – dijo Emmett mirando detrás de su amigo y la verdad es que no veía a nadie, pero se perdió al ver a tres hermosas chicas que en ese momento les entregaban unas bebidas y unos chicos se acercaban a ellas – pero no importa con quien es que has venido, solo ve hacia tras tuyo y veras a las criaturas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.

- Quien – dijo Jasper mientras buscaba a su hermana, a Bella y a Alice, de repente se molesto al ver como unos tipos se acercaban a ellas y les ofrecían un trago, sin decir nada se fue hasta ellas tomando de la cintura a su hermana – ellas no quieren nada de ustedes así es que váyanse – dijo muy cortante Jasper a los tipos que se estaban poniendo pesados con las chicas, al principio no se movieron, pero cuando vieron llegar a Emmett inmediatamente se fueron.

- Gracias Jaz, de verdad que se estaban poniendo un poco pesados – le dijo Rose mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo que Alice le diera una pequeña punzada de celos al ver cómo es que Rose podía hacer lo que ella quería hacer y Emmett también se desilusiono un poco al ver a tan hermosa rubia del brazo de su amigo.

- Les dije que no se alejaran mucho, ahora entiendo porque mama quería que las acompañara, se imaginan que me hubiera hecho el jefe Swan si se entera de que no las cuide bien y en especial a su hija.

- Bella Swan! – exclamo Emmett mirando fijamente a la castaña – de verdad que eres tú?, te ves tan diferente – este último comentario hizo que Bella se sonrojara y Rose que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Emmett se decepcionara.

- Bueno creo que he sido un poco grosero, además de que debemos de darle las gracias también a mi amigo Emmett, mira ella es Rosalie mi hermana – dijo Jasper indicando que era la rubia que aun estaba entre sus brazos – ella es Alice – señalo a su hermosa ninfa – y pues como tú mismo lo acabas de decir ella es Bella – señalo de nuevo a la castaña.

- Hola chicas es un placer conocerlas y pues yo soy Emmett McCarthy a sus pies – dijo mientras miraba intensamente a la rubia que estaba más que encantada con la atención recibida.

- El placer es nuestro, pero a que esperamos venimos a bailar no – dijo Rose muy animada y arrastrando a Bella se fueron a la pista de baile formando un grupo en el que podían bailar los cinco sin dejar de lado a alguien, pero poco a poco conforme pasaba el tiempo dejaron sola a Bella que bailaba libremente ya sea porque estaba disfrutando como nunca o fuera ayuda de los tragos que ya llevaban encima, a pesar de que la dejaron sola después de que hicieran pareja Rose y Emmett y Alice y Jasper a Bella no le importo en lo más mínimo la estaba pasando tan bien hasta que de repente unas fuertes manos varoniles se aferraron a su cintura mientras se seguían moviendo al compas de la música, alarmada Bella trato de volverse para quien era y al mismo tiempo buscaba a los chicos para que la ayudaran pero no los veía por ningún lado.

- Tranquila Bella, solo quiero bailar contigo toda la noche – le dijo una voz sensual y aterciopelada y sin quitar las manos de las caderas de la castaña dejo que esta se volteara a verlo.

- Edward! – exclamo Bella pensaba que estaba soñando o que ya se le habían pasado los tragos, por lo que pensó _Ni un trago más Bella!_

- Si soy yo Bella y esta noche quiero estar solo contigo – le dijo mientras se dedicaba a recorrer su cuello con la nariz, Bella sabía que tenía que detenerlo, pero es que le gustaba tanto – ves como tú también quieres estar conmigo.

- Pe…pero Edward no… no – decía incoherentemente Bella.

- Tu no digas nada, solo disfruta que te voy a hacer ver las estrellas esta noche solo déjate llevar - le dijo al oído de la castaña mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido que encendió aun mas a Edward que en cuanto la vio surgió la necesidad de lanzarse hacia ella y hacerla suya, se veía tan apetecible.

- Que quieres decir? – pregunto muy confundida Bella.

- Que te voy a dar la mejor noche de tu vida – sin más estampo sus labios en los de ella de manera un tanto salvaje, disfrutando del duce sabor de Bella, sabia como a fresas, recorrió con su lengua los labios de la castaña buscando entrar en su boca y ella instintivamente recibió gustosa su lengua, eran tan maravilloso saber que el chico que le gustaba le diera su primer beso.

- Edward – dijo en un suspiro Bella al separase un poco para tomar aire.

- Tu solo déjate llevar nada más importa – le dijo Edward mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y se deleitaban con lo que tocaban – anda vámonos de aquí – le dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano estaba más que impaciente por hacerla suya.

- Pero adónde vamos, tengo que avisarles a Rose y a Alice no quiero que se preocupen por mi – dijo Bella divida entre lo que quería y lo estaba bien.

- No te preocupes anda vámonos que no tengo toda la noche – le dijo un poco molesto Edward.

- Está bien, de camino les mandare un texto – dijo Bella mandando al diablo todo por primera vez y es que Edward era capaz de sacar sus más bajos instintos y deseos, Edward simplemente sonrió con arrogancia al haberse salido con la suya una vez más, ya de camino Bella mando el texto a Alice diciendo que estaba bien y que las vería la día siguiente, además su papa le había autorizado que las chicas se quedaran en casa de los Hale; después de un rato de conducción llegaron a un departamento que Edward tenía en Seattle para ocasiones como esta.

- Hemos llegado Bella – le dijo bajando del carro y abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero, fueron al elevador y llegaron al departamento, que era discreto y elegante, pero antes de que Bella dijera algo o se arrepintiera ya que estaba muy nerviosa Edward se lanzo de nuevo al ataque dándole un beso sumamente salvaje cargado de pasión y lujuria haciendo que Bella olvidara hasta su nombre, estaba tan desesperado que literalmente comenzó a arrancarle la ropa y se desprendió de la suya también, cuando Bella se dio cuenta estaba solamente en ropa interior, esto iba sumamente rápido.

- Oye, espera Edward – pidió Bella con voz ahogada, pero Edward no hacía caso estaba sumamente concentrado en el dulce sabor de la piel de Bella – espera vamos muy rápido no crees – volvió a decir mientras trataba de sostener su cabeza para que se detuviera y la viera.

- Shhh, tranquila tu solo disfruta – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de desaparecer el sujetador de Bella y tomar uno de sus pechos con las manos para después llevárselo a la boca haciendo que Bella gimiera de placer – mmm, eres deliciosa te dije que te gustaría.

- Oh Edward – dijo Bella en medio de un suspiro mientras enredaba sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera cobriza mientras Edward la tomaba de la cintura haciendo que Bella tomara impulso y colocara sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del ojiverde despertando sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas por Bella, de esta manera se fueron hasta una de las habitaciones y Edward coloco a Bella con suavidad en la cama contemplándola prácticamente desnuda y lo que veía le gustaba y mucho y seria de él, sin más contemplaciones le quito las pequeñas braguitas rosas que Alice le había obligado a ponerse y le lanzo a besar sus labios íntimos introduciendo su lengua en el cálido centro de Bella.

- Joder Bella eres deliciosa todo un manjar – dijo Edward sin separase de la intimidad de Bella, llevándola al primer orgasmo de su vida, sintiendo como se ahogaba en un mar de sensaciones que le dificultaban la respiración – te dije que te iba a gustar y ahora me toca a mí y sin más preámbulos ya que estaba sumamente lubricada la penetro de una estocada fuerte y precisa que hacía que Bella se sintiera como partida en dos soltando un gritito de dolor y derramando algunas lagrimas haciendo que Edward se detuviera de golpe cuando le llego la realidad, Bella era virgen, conteniendo su instinto animal la beso tiernamente en las mejillas – esto se va a pasar no te preocupes tu dime cuando puedo continuar – le dijo al oído y la verdad es que el dolor comenzaba a remitir dejando espacio solo para el deseo y la necesidad, poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole a Edward que podía continuar y este así lo hizo comenzando primero con movimientos lentos pero profundos, desatando poco a poco al animal que llevaba dentro haciendo que sus estocadas fueran más frecuentes y precisas al chocar sus sexos en un vaivén frenético haciendo que Bella gimiera audiblemente sin poder controlarse y aferrándose a la cama de tan fuertes que eran las sensaciones que le provocaba Edward llevándola al paraíso haciéndola ver las estrellas que él le prometió, cuando ambos llegaron a la culminación del clímax Bella estaba exhausta y sudorosa al igual que Edward pero eso no impidió que la volviera a hacer suya un par de veces más a lo largo de la noche, para cuando por fin terminaron se acomodaron mejor en la cama.

- Gracias a sido maravilloso – le dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y un leve rubor que la cubría, mientras pasaba sus delicados bracitos alrededor del pecho de Edward dándole un tierno beso.

- Te dije que lo ibas a disfrutar – fue todo lo que le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla poniendo sus manos debajo de su cabeza, sabía que tenía que llevarla con sus amigas pero estaba muy cansado, nunca había estado con nadie que fuera tan insaciable de la que quisiera mas, así es que dormiría un poco y con ese pensamiento se acomodo dándole la espalda y quedándose dormido casi inmediatamente. A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó tentando en la cama en busca del chico de sus sueños para abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba desde hace algún tiempo, pero la cama estaba vacía por lo que se incorporo.

- Edward? – pregunto un poco alarmada Bella.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras, anda vístete que te tengo que llevar a tu casa ya se me hace tarde – le dijo Edward que ya estaba duchado y listo para salir.

- Pe- pero… - comenzó a tartamudear Bella no entendía porque le hablaba así.

- Que no creerás que ahora vas a ser mi novia o sí? – dijo burlonamente Edward haciendo que a Bella le picaran los ojos, le estaba destrozando el corazón de una manera cruel.

- Yo… - las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

- Bella solo te prometí una noche no toda la vida o es que acaso recuerdas que te haya dicho algo mas anoche, no lo creo así es que arréglate y vámonos – dijo lo último en tono burlón saliendo de la habitación, dejando sola a Bella con el corazón destrozado, sintiéndose sucia y usada para un simple calentón y ella se entrego a un hombre por primera vez eso no era justo solo jugó con ella, sin decir nada más se levanto de la cama, se enredo la sabana y salió de la habitación en busca de su ropa que seguro estaba esparcida por todos lados y así era, se tuvo que agachar para poder recoger su sujetador que sabrá dios como termino debajo del sofá y cuando se estaba estirando para poder agarrarlo sintió una mirada penetrante y un leve roce en su trasero.

- Mmm, creo que me podrías convencer de que nos quedemos un poco más de tiempo aquí – ronroneo Edward que sentía como su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle la entrepierna y es que ver a Bella desnuda solo cubierta con una sabana agachada ofreciéndosele le ponía a mil.

- Perdón? – dijo entre confundida y enfadada Bella – solo dame 5 minutos y podremos irnos – le dijo pasando de largo con ropa en mano y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un portazo poniendo el seguro, como alma que lleva el diablo Bella se coloco de nuevo su ropa y recogió su cabello en una simple coleta ya sin maquillaje, colocándose las hermosas zapatillas que estilizaban su figura y saliendo de la habitación hacia la sala donde Edward la esperaba recostado en el sofá tratando de contener las ganas de lanzarse de nuevo hacia la chica que estaba en su habitación – ya podemos irnos – dijo Bella sobresaltando un poco a Edward que estaba recostado en el sofá mientras rememoraba la noche anterior en la que Bella estaba desnuda y lista para él.

- Está bien vámonos – dijo secamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Edward se giro para hacerle una pregunta cuando ella tropezó y fue a dar a sus brazos y su rostro quedo a pocos centímetros del suyo.

- Que te crees que este es un juego – dijo molesto Edward por las ansias que le provocaban esos labios.

- Sé que no es un juego y para tu información me iba a caer, lo siento nunca fue mi intensión tocarte creerme – dijo muy dolida Bella separándose totalmente de él saliendo del departamento delante de Edward que aprovecho para poder ver a gusto el trasero de Bella parecía un gatito enojado y esa idea le hizo reír a Edward nunca había conocido a una mujer así de explosiva y cambiante, la consideraba una afortunada por haber amanecido con el ese acto nunca ninguna mujer lo había conseguido.

- Que es lo que esperas – dijo Bella al ver que Edward se quedaba parado viéndola y metido en sus pensamientos – sabes que, olvídalo – rebusco en su bolso y se metió en el elevador presionando el botón de la planta baja, ya que había decidido irse en taxi.

- Tu quién demonios te crees? – dijo molesto Edward acorralando a Bella contra una de las paredes del elevador.

- Déjame en paz y no te preocupes que soy capaz de irme sola – dijo un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de Edward.

- Te prometí que te regresaría con tus amigas y eso es lo que voy a hacer me gusta cumplir lo que prometo – dijo ronroneando Edward.

- Ya te dije que no es necesario anda ocúpate de tus asuntos – dijo Bella tratando de empujarlo ya que la puerta del elevador se abrió y Bella trataba de irse, pero Edward no se lo permitió, presiono un botón del elevador y la puerta se cerro y siguió bajando.

- Deja de provocarme – dijo de nuevo molesto, dejando a Bella entre su cuerpo y la pared del elevador y de una manera salvaje estampo sus labios en los de la chica que en un principio pusieron resistencia – vámonos – dijo Edward de manera seca con los ojos negros por la excitación , la saco del elevador casi a rastras porque estaba como perdida o mejor dicho confundida, al tiempo que se sentía sucia y usada lo deseaba – sube – dijo Edward abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo y Bella subió con toda la dignidad posible su tono de voz había logrado enfadarla de nuevo, cerró la puerta con una sonrisa de diversión en su cara y decía que ella era la explosiva y cambiante? Se puso al volante y condujo en silencio, solo le pregunto a qué lugar es que tendría que dejarla y ella solo le indico la dirección de una cafetería en la que había acordado de verse con Alice y Rose por mensaje, y Bella se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos miraba fijamente por la ventana sin ver nada en particular, estaba tan perdida en sus cosas que no se percato de que estaban parados en un semáforo cuando una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla y este gesto no paso desapercibido por Edward que la miraba fijamente y su mano automáticamente se estiro con la intensión de acariciar su mejilla y limpiar su lagrima, pero se detuvo a la mitad de su camino y regreso su mano al volante apretándolo con fuerza, se sentía raro al verla llorar pero a pesar de eso pudo ver que ella era bonita, no del tipo de belleza que a él le llamaba la atención pero tenía algo que lo atraía y en la cama Dios!, era fantástica y lo mejor era que él fue su primer hombre eso de cierta manera lo lleno de orgullo y elevo su ego, siguió conduciendo hasta donde Bella le indico y cuando llegaron ella salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

- Gracias por traerme no era necesario, adiós – dijo Bella en voz baja sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo bajando inmediatamente del auto sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Edward con una sensación extraña y frustración mucha frustración, arranco y se fue después de ver como las chicas que estaban esperándola en el estacionamiento al verla se preocuparon y corrieron a abrazarla.

- Bella estas bien, que te paso, porque tienes esa cara, es que ese con el que venias no es Edward Cullen? – pregunto Alice.

- Estoy bien no se preocupen solo necesito un poco de café, dormir y listo – dijo un poco triste Bella.

- Dinos que fue lo que te paso, porque estas así y que tiene que ver Edward en esto – pregunto ahora Rose muy decidida mientras tomaban asiento con café en mano.

- Solo me siento rara, no sé cómo explicarlo, verán pase la noche Edward y no precisamente durmiendo – dijo Bella poniéndose roja y las chicas se pusieron muy contentas a brincar de felicidad – creo que deben de dejar de tomar café – comento Bella riendo.

- Bells por fin te decidiste, pero deberías de estar feliz no? – pregunto Alice.

- Bueno – suspiro Bella – digamos que solo fue una aventura de una noche que no nunca se volverá a repetir – dijo de nuevo cabizbaja Bella.

- Oh! Ya veo él es el chico por el que suspirabas – dijo triste Alice por su amiga.

- Pero para el solo fue un calentón y para mí fue mi primera vez no se supone que tenía que haber sido mágica, especial y llena de amor? – dijo Bella.

- Bells la vida no es un cuento de hadas sabes?, pero es que acaso no se porto bien, te lastimo – pregunto ahora enojada Rose dispuesta a poner en su lugar a Edward.

- No Rose fue, fue como decirlo – decía Bella poniéndose roja de nuevo – atento conmigo, se encargo de complacerme, me tuvo paciencia, fue dulce.

- Bueno entonces solo te queda guardar ese recuerdo y no lo amargarte por lo demás la vida sigue y aun hay muchos hombres que babearían por ti – dijo Alice.

- Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, como les fue anoche? – pregunto Bella.

- Bueno nos fue bien – dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rose.

- Resulta ser que Alice se fue con mi hermano a lo que creo que ahora somos cuñadas y yo me quede con Emmy es tan divertido – dijo Rose riendo.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes – dijo sinceramente Bella, de esta manera siguieron charlando hasta que llego la hora de la despedida en la que Bella dejo bien en claro que si alguien llegara a preguntar ella paso la noche con sus amigas sin chicos presentes y todas estuvieron más que de acuerdo, después dejaron a Bella en su casa subió a su recamara y se dio una larga ducha donde descubrió que tenía algunas marcas en los pechos de seguro producidas por las succiones de Edward, se alegro de saber que estaban en un lugar en el que nadie las podía ver porque si hubiera sido en el cuello estaría muerta, después salió de la ducha y estaba decidida a dormirse temprano ya que Charly aun no llegaba de su día de pesca cuando el teléfono sonó y ella bajo corriendo a contestar ganándose un golpe en la espinilla.

- Demonios – se quejo Bella cogiendo el teléfono.

- Hola cielo te extrañe mucho – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea – se puede saber con qué te golpeaste esta vez?

- Jake ya has vuelto? Me pegue en la esquina del sofá – dijo Bella muy feliz de escuchar su voz.

- Claro que si cielo y me muero por verte te tengo una grata sorpresa o eso espero – dijo Jacob – que te parece si paso por ti mañana para ir al instituto.

- Está bien, me muero por saber cuál es la sorpresa sabes que no me gusta el suspenso – dijo Bella impaciente de nuevo por ver a su gran amigo del alma, que por ciertas circunstancias tuvo que irse con una de sus hermanas a otro estado.

- No seas impaciente cielo ya tendremos tiempo de vernos y platicar, por ahora te tengo que dejar aun me quedan muchas cosas por hacer, además eres la primera persona a la que llamo – dijo muy feliz Jacob.

- Está bien entonces nos vemos mañana me muero por volver a verte – dijo Bella.

- Yo también cielo. Yo también bueno descansa que nos vemos mañana y se abran acabado tus días de descanso, te mando muchos besos.

- Está bien descansa y nos vemos mañana yo también te mando muchos besos – dijo Bella y se corto la comunicación por lo que ahora si se podía ir a dormir feliz después de que su amigo del alma regresara.

Por otro lado Edward después de dejar a Bella se sintió extraño no era como con otras chicas con las que acostumbraba acostarse que a pesar de que solo les prometía una noche y ellas buscaran mas él las dejaba sin remordimiento haciéndolas feliz por unas horas y ellas ya no insistían, pero a Bella que le ofreció además una mañana, ella no acepto y se ofendió, regreso a su departamento a dormir un poco mas ya que prácticamente no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, cuando Bella se quedo dormida lo abrazo y ese acto fue el que lo despertó ella era tan cálida, sin saber porque la abrazo también y así se quedo observándola dormir toda la noche con la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció al amanecer, con esos pensamientos después de haber cambiado las sabanas de su cama ya que ella también fue la primera en dormir en su habitación ya que normalmente las llevaba a la recamara de invitados; por fin se pudo dormir porque al otro día tendría instituto.

Al día siguiente Bella estaba muy nerviosa por volver a ver a Jacob, cuando tocaron a su puerta corrió a abrir ya que Charly se había ido a la codiciaría y lo encontró con una enorme sonrisa implantada en sus carnosos labios rojizos, su cabello estaba más largo e iba amarrado en una coleta, se veía más alto de lo que recordaba.

- Hola cielo no me vas a saludar? – pregunto Jacob fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Jake! – eso fue todo lo que le falto para que ella reaccionara y se aventara a sus brazos dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Veo que sigues tan hermosa como siempre Bells – dijo apretándola a su pecho – estas para irnos?

- Claro que si, oye estas enorme recuerda que los esteroides son malos – le dijo Bella riendo.

- Como si no hubiera oído antes – contesto Jacob y se dirigieron al auto de este un Volkswagen que según palabras del propio Jacob había construido el mismo.

- Oye cual es la sorpresa que me vas a dar – pregunto Bella recordándolo justo antes de que llegaran al instituto.

- Mmm, bueno veras… - decía Jacob mientras se estacionaba y bajaba para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

- Deja de hacer suspenso que no me gusta – dijo Bella enfurruñándose como una niña pequeña.

- Ya está bien, voy a tomar cases aquí, vamos a compartir el instituto que te parece – dijo emocionado Jacob mientras extendía la mano para ayudar a salir a Bella a salir del auto.

- Oh Jake es la mejor noticia que he recibido estos días a parte de la de tu llegada – dijo Bella lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de Jacob, pero de lo que se había percatado es de que Edward observaba la escena desde su auto y la ira recorrió por todo su cuerpo, como era posible que el fin de semana se acostara con él y hoy anduviera colgada del cuello de otro, definitivamente todas las mujeres eran más de mismo para Edward, ella era una sínica antes sus ojos.

- Mira ven te quiero presentar a mis amigas – dijo emocionada Bella jalando a Jacob que la toma de la mano y vio a Alice y a Rose que se acercaban a ella con cara de incredulidad.

- Hola chicas, miren les quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, es casi como mi hermano – dijo con los ojitos brillando de felicidad – Jake ellas son mis mejores amigas Alice – señalo a la enana – y Rose – señalo a la rubia que lo evaluaba con desdén no le gustaba la manera en la que agarraba a Bella había demasiada confianza para ser solo amigos.

- Hola es un placer conocerte, no te había visto así de feliz Bella desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Alice – bueno me supongo que te vas a quedar con nosotras verdad – afirmo Alice y Jacob simplemente asintió – que bueno nuestro grupo ha crecido porque ahora vamos a estar a la hora del almuerzo seis, hay que emoción – decía Alice.

- Seis porque? – pregunto intrigada Bella.

- Bueno lo que pasa es mi hermano y su amigo nos van a acompañar a la hora del almuerzo – contesto Rose.

- Bueno vámonos que tenemos clase – dijo Alice justo antes de que sonara el timbre.

- Mmm, tengo cálculo la primera hora – dijo Jacob.

- Bueno yo tengo literatura pero ven te acerco a tu aula – dijo Bella diciéndoles a las chicas que ahorita las alcanzaba, se fueron tomados de la mano por los pasillos sin importarles nada hasta que se toparon con Edward que miraba fijamente a Bella y se notaba que estaba furioso cosa que hizo temblar a Bella.

- Tranquila cielo que pasa, porque ese chico te mira como quisiera matarte – pregunto Jacob al ver la mirada hostil de Edward para después voltear a ver a Bella que no le respondía y le levanto el mentón mirando sus ojos tristes de repente.

- No pasa nada Jake vámonos – dijo Bella.

- Me vas a tener que decir que fue lo que te hizo estamos, por el momento lo dejare pasar pero puedes confiar en mí ya lo sabes – dijo Jake a Bella besando sus cabellos.

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada, bueno ahora si te dejo o no voy a llegar a mi clase – fue lo último que dijo Bella huyendo del lugar, después eso su mañana siguió tranquila de una clase a otra y el la hora del almuerzo se junto con sus amigas y sus nuevos respectivos novios, por ultimo llego Jacob, fueron a comprar su comida, comenzaba a platicar alegremente y a reírse de los chictes de Emmett cuando Edward entro del brazo de la zorra de Tanya Denali quien le planto un beso que Bella observo mientras se le rompía el corazón, de todo esto Jake fue observador.

- Creo que ya sé que es lo que te pasa cielo – dijo Jacob al iodo sacando de su ensoñación a Bella.

- Tan obvia soy? – pregunto Bella.

- Bueno si un poco además de que tengo muchos años de conocerte y por eso se que hay algo que se escapa – dijo Jacob.

- Hey ustedes tortolitos dejen de cuchichearse cosas – dijo Emmett salvando a Bella.

- Sabemos que se aman con locura pero ahorita estamos todos juntos y comiendo – volvió a decir Emmett.

- Que Bella y yo? – dijo Jacob y ambos estallaron en una carcajada – eso es imposible

- Que es lo que se te hace tan gracioso, si andan tomados de la mano y no se sueltan pero si ni porque se les eche agua – dijo Rose un poco molesta.

- Calma Rose, solo digamos que no soy del tipo de persona que le gusta a Jake – dijo Bella.

- Así es solo somos amigos y nada mas – concluyo Jacob.

- Pues que amigos tan mas raros son ustedes – dijo Emmett dejando el tema por la paz. Después de eso nadie volvió a preguntar nada pero intuían que no eran solo amigos lo raro era que no lo aceptaban ninguno de los dos.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron Jacob llevo a Bella a su casa y de camino le hizo el interrogatorio del que se salvo en la escuela y no la dejo en paz hasta que le conto todo lo que paso con Edward, Jacob estaba furioso por haberse atrevido a jugar con su Bella y ella afortunadamente lo convenció diciéndole que él nunca le prometió amor solo una noche de sexo y nada más a lo que ella acepto así es que no le quedo de otras más que aguantarse.

Al día siguiente cuando llegaron igual tomado de la mano platicando de todo los que había vivido Jacob y de la persona tan especial que había conocido, Jacob se percato de la mirada llena de odio que Edward le dirigía a él y las ganas que se veía que tenia de llevarse a Bella para él, así que decidió que lo molestaría un poco.

- De verdad que si que te oyes muy enamorado – dijo Bella.

- La verdad es que si y sabes ayer me dijo que vendría de intercambio para que pudiéramos estar juntos – dijo Jacob – pero sabes me gustaría comprobar algo – dijo Jacob acariciando las mejillas de Bella y lanzándole una mirada rápida de suficiencia a Edward que se le notaba lo enojado que estaba y más cuando adivino las intenciones de Jacob, la que no se lo vio venir fue Bella, de un momento a otro Jacob estampo sus labios en los de ella y comenzó a moverlos poco a poco y Bella cuando se dio cuenta Jacob ya se había separado con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

- Qué demonios hiciste – dijo Bella entre sorprendida y enojada, para después ponerse colorada al ver cómo eran observados por Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett, además de medio instituto.

- Comprobar una teoría cielo – dijo aun feliz al ver como Edward se ponía morado del coraje, apretaba la mandíbula y los puños tratando de contener los gritos y se iba hecho una furia.

- Que teoría si se puede saber – dijo ya un poco molesta Bella.

- Que estoy más que seguro de mis preferencia sexuales, sabes no te ofendas cielo pero no eres mi tipo, no hay nada como los dulces besos de mi adorable Garrett – dijo Jacob.

- Y para asegurarte que si eres gay me besaste, que no se supone que lo sabías desde hace mucho, no me dijiste que por eso te fuiste con tu hermana hasta que tu padre aceptara tus preferencias – dijo Bella.

- No te enojes cielo sabes que esas fueron mis razones, pero quería saber que se sentía besar a una mujer a lo mejor descubro que me gustas y que estoy completamente enamorado de ti – dijo Jacob riendo.

- Bueno y que fue lo que sentiste – dijo Bella ya muy divertida por la situación.

- No te ofendas, pero me dio asco fue como besar a mi hermana – dijo Jacob haciendo una cara de asco.

- Qué bueno porque yo sentí lo mismo aunque debo decir que tienes uno labios muy apetecibles – dijo Bella riendo.

- Eso lo se me lo dice Garrett todo el tiempo – dijo Jacob muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Fanfarrón – dijo Bella dándole un golpe en las costillas. Después todo siguió su curso normal con sus correspondientes clases donde Bella por fortuna compartía con ninguno de sus amigos, pero cuando iba de camino a su tercera hora unos fuertes brazos la jalaron y la empujaron contra la pared.

- Que dem… - decía Bella cuando unos labios se estamparon contra los de ella, que hoy era día de besen a Bella sin su permiso, eran unos labios muy insistentes y salvajes pero aun así deliciosos y embriagadores, se separaron cuando el aire se agoto.

- Nadie se burla de mi Isabella, dime es que acaso ese perro besa mejor que yo? – dijo muy molesto Edward que acorralaba a Bella contra la pared.

- Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño – dijo Bella muy asustada de verlo así de furioso.

- Contesta lo que te pregunte – dijo muy autoritario Edward aun furioso.

- Eso a ti no te importa suéltame, no eres nadie para venir a decirme con quien puedo besarme y con quien no – dijo molesta Bella.

- Eres igual que todas, eres una z… - en ese momento la palma de Bella se estampo en la mejilla de Edward volteándole el rostro.

- A mí no me vienes a hablar así entendiste, tu eres el menos indicado para señalarme a mí, tú que te acuestas con la primera que te pasa por delante abriéndote las piernas – prácticamente le grito Bella con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas de dolor y rabia.

- Si tienes razón pero tú fuiste una más, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a ponerme una mano encima – dijo igual de enfadado Edward.

- Eres arg – se quejo Bella huyendo antes de que cometiera Edwardcidio. Aun estaba que echaba humo a la hora del almuerzo por lo que nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada ni del porque ese humor de perros que se cargaba, ni del beso, sino que hasta la salida logro controlarse un poco mas se iba solo en compañía de Jacob.

- Cielo que fue lo que te paso, dímelo que parece que vas a explotar en cualquier momento – dijo Jacob.

- En la casa Jake, en la casa aquí seria un poco humillante por favor – fue todo lo que dijo Bella hasta que llegaron a su casa, subió por una almohada maltratada y un palito de madera – ese idiota de Edward Cullen me beso a la fuerza – dijo Bella.

- Y por eso te pones así? – pregunto Jacob aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

- No me grito y casi me dijo que era una zorra y que yo solo fui una más en su cama – dijo Bella mientras apuñalaba a la almohada con el palito imaginando que la almohada era Edward, soltando algunas lagrimas de furia (esa era la parte humillante).

- Desahógate cariño que me encargare de ajustar cuentas con él, pero a que te refieres con ese de casi te insulta – dijo Jacob.

- Porque le metí tremenda cachetada que hasta a mi me dolió la mano – dijo con una sonrisa Bella.

- Esa es mi chica, me hubiera gustado verlo – dijo Jacob.

- Sí, pero te voy a pedir un favor que no le hagas nada, yo sé defenderme solita por favor – pidió Bella.

- Yo no sé cómo le haces para convencerme siempre estoy seguro de que si estuvieras decidida a enamorarme lo lograrías – dijo Jacob.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no eres mi tipo, sabes a mí me gustan los chicos a los que les gustan las chicas que no se andan besando con otros chicos ni mucho menos con sus mejores amigas – dijo Bella ya más relajada después de destrozar mas la pobre almohada.

Por otro lado Edward estaba hecho una furia no podía ser posible que una chiquilla lo hubiera rechazado y cambiado por un chuco que si la podía besar y lo peor que lo hubiera golpeado, ahora si se iba a enterar de quien era Edward Anthony Cullen. Esa semana paso de manera fluida sin novedades, mas allá de las preguntas de los chicos acerca del beso de Bella y Jacob a lo que ambos contestaron con una sonrisa diciendo que solo fue para comprobar una teoría y no contestaron nada mas a lo que Rose se molesto mucho había lago que aun no le cuadraba de esta relación, pero lo dejo pasar, los días siguieron su curso en los que los pasaban juntos conviviendo Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett; de vez en cuando se cruzaban con Edward ella miraba a otra parte cuando su mirada no se quedaba atrapada en el verde de sus ojos que le transmitían furia y se iba bajo los protectores brazos de Jacob, Edward echaba humo por los ojos al ver como Bella reía y daba mimos a Jacob, cuando ella paseaba sola por el instituto (cosa que era muy rara) checaba que él no anduviera cerca, hasta que después de casi dos semanas ese tema se quedo en el olvido así es que andaba descuidada caminando por el jardín, hasta que choco con algo duro y fuerte.

- Lo siento – susurro Bella con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

- Me vas a decir que fue un accidente y que no querías tocarme? – pregunto con ironía Edward que era con quien había chocado.

- Ed-ward – dijo Bella en un jadeo mientras buscaba ayuda con la mirada.

- No creo que estén cerca, es extraño que andes sola lejos del chucho – dijo Edward destilando odio.

- Si no te importa tengo cosa que hacer – dijo Bella lista para irse pero los brazos de Edward se enredaron en la cintura de Bella atrayéndola a su pecho.

- Pues si me importa – ronroneo Edward – aun no has contestado mi pregunta – dijo hablando cerca de sus labios y se le hacía agua la boca y como Edward estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería presiono sus labios en los de ella con desesperación, impaciencia y mucho deseo y poco a poco Bella le fue correspondiendo el beso pero algo de su cabeza le decía que tenía que pararlo y puso las manos en su pecho para separarlo, mientras lo hacía disfruto del contacto hasta que lo separo.

- Suéltame no quiero que me toques – dijo Bella.

- Pues déjame decirte que tu cuerpo disfruta de mi cercanía ve como te pongo – dijo Edward agitado por el beso.

- Edward por dios deja de decir estupideces ahora suéltame – dijo Bella tratando de aflojar su agarre.

- Yo solo me pregunto que le iras a decir a tu noviecito de que nos besamos, no crees que se enoje? – pregunto con ironía Edward – es mas estoy seguro de que ya estabas con él cuando te acóstate conmigo y yo fui tu primer hombre; que?, es que el no supo como complacerte – dijo Edward enojado.

- No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando yo no tengo novio y lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia – dijo molesta Bella, dejando sorprendido a Edward que era eso de que no tenia novia y el chuco qué? Es que le gustaban los amigos con derechos, bueno el podría ser uno.

- Es… - decía Edward.

- Cielo qué bueno que te encuentro necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se había percatado de la cercanía de Edward.

- Que paso Jake porque esta tan feliz – dijo Bella con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro cosa que enfureció a Edward.

- Es que por fin llego, estoy tan feliz, anda ven vámonos lo tienes que conocer – dijo Jacob jalado a Bella de la mano y ella se iba gustosa de la vida dejando a Edward parado con la palabra en la boca y sumamente enojado.

- Oye estabas con Cullen? – pregunto Jacob recordando con quien estaban Bella.

- Si y no me es muy grata su presencia cuando se pone así de pesado – dijo Bella recordando que estaba enojada. pero bueno eso ahorita no importa me muero por conocerlo me has hablado tanto de él.

- Si mira ahí esta ven – dijo casi corriendo a una jardinera en la que estaba un chico alto, fornido de cabellera rubia con una enorme sonrisa en la cara como la de Jacob y unos cálidos ojos azules como el más limpio de los mares.

- Jake! – dijo el chico muy emocionado poniéndose de pie para saludarlo con una fuerte abrazo.

- Garrett amor te extrañe mucho – dijo Jacob destilando miel – mira te presento a Bella mi mejor amiga, Bella él es Garrett el amor de mi vida.

- Que gusto me da por fin conocerte Jake me ha hablado tanto de ti que comienzo a ponerme celosa – dijo bromeando Bella.

- Celosa es que…? – pregunto Garrett confundido.

- No pienses mal, Jake es como mi hermano me voy a poner celosa porque va a querer estar contigo y a mí me va a dejar – dijo Bella aclarando la situación.

- Aaa, pues quien se debería de poner celoso soy yo, sabes todo el tiempo me dice Bells aquí, Bells haya – dijo Garrett mientras tomaba la mano de Bella para depositar un beso en ella en forma de saludo.

- Bueno les recuerdo que aun sigo aquí, por mi no se preocupen – dijo Jacob fingiendo estar dolido.

- Oh Jake si no te has dado cuenta nos estamos peleando por ti – dijo Garrett.

- Oh bueno entonces no tienes de que preocuparse podre ser el Jake de Bells y el Jake de Garrett al mismo tiempo – dijo Jacob que estaba que no cavia de felicidad.

- Bueno me agrada que hagas tan feliz a Jake se lo merece, pero creo que ya es hora del almuerzo ya nos perdimos una hora, te quedas Garrett? – pregunto Bella después de escuchar el timbre del almuerzo.

- Claro así me sirve para familiarizarme con el instituto porque mañana es mi primer día, por dios estoy tan nervioso – dijo Garrett mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, donde ya estaban los chicos.

- Bells porque no entraste a clase – pregunto Alice.

- Que no vez que fue por estar con Jacob – respondido Rose.

- Oye Rose me he dado cuenta de que no te caigo muy bien que digamos y me gustaría saber el porqué – pregunto Jacob.

- Está bien hablemos claro, veo como interactúas con Bella, la tomas de la mano, la besas, la abrazas, todo el tiempo estas con ella, pero yo no te veo enamorado de ella, pero en cabio tu Bella te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él, todo lo que tenga que ver con _Jake_ te pone así o más feliz y eso te va a lastimar Bells – dijo Rose.

- No Rose Jake nunca me va a lastimar, me hace muy feliz que haya vuelto después de mucho tiempo y ahora comparto su felicidad, eso es todo – dijo Bella.

- Dime como sabes que no te va a lastimar si no te ama – dijo Rose lo más calmada que pudo.

- Porque no quiero que me ame, yo no lo amo, el es como mi hermano – dijo Bella.

- Rose yo quiero mucho a Bella pero no la amo nunca podría verla de ese modo – dijo Jacob.

- Y se puede saber por qué no? – exigió Rose.

- Porque soy gay Rose, a mi no me gustan las mujeres, de hecho acaba de llegar mi pareja su nombre es Garrett – dijo Jacob presentando así a Garrett.

- Que! – exclamaron todos los presentes en la pequeña discusión de Rose y Jacob, menos Bella.

- Lo que escucharon el yo salimos desde hace ya algún tiempo, yo no les pido que me entiendan o acepten así que si les incomoda podemos retirarnos – dijo Jacob.

- No Jacob! Lo que pasa es que nos tomas por sorpresa – dijo Jasper.

- Gracias Jasper, pero yo lo entiendo – dijo Jacob que le dijo una leve caricia a Garrett para indicarle que era hora de que se marcharan.

- No tienen porque marcharse así, Jaz tiene razón, nosotros no tenemos porque juzgarlos son muy sus preferencias, solo que a todos nos tomo por sorpresa, bueno a todos menos a Bella por lo que puedo ver – dijo Alice.

- Ahora entienden porque mi comportamiento con el – dijo Bella.

- Bueno si lo quieren ver así es como si fuera una más de sus amigas – dijo Jacob.

- Bueno puede que casi todas las actividades, pero no creo que entre nosotras nos besemos verdad ni andemos pegadas todo el tiempo con muestras de cariño – dijo Rose ante la mirada confundida de Garrett.

- De verdad lo hiciste? debes de quererla mucho – dijo Garrett con incredulidad y sorpresa.

- Te dije que era una buena causa – se defendió Jacob haciendo que Garrett estallara en la risa.

- Bueno ya les dijimos que fue solo para comprobar una teoría – defendió Bella.

- Bueno, si se comprobó una teoría, pero más que nada fue para ver la cara de Cullen lo hubieran visto se puso verde del coraje, algo me dice que se quedo cautivado contigo cielo – dijo Jacob.

- Que tú hiciste qué? No se supone que querías comprobar si es que no te gustaban las mujeres – dijo Bella un poco molesta.

- Cariño eso es algo que se desde hace mucho, pero que querías que te dijera, por favor no te enojes – dijo Jacob abrazando a Bella.

- No lose me lo pensare – dijo Bella.

- Creo que me caes mejor ahora – dijo Rose.

- Muchas gracias, bueno pero he sido muy mal educado, chicos él es Garrett y es muy especial para mí, Garrett ellos son Rosalie – señalo a la rubia – su hermano Jasper – señalo al rubio – su novia Alice – ahora fue la enana – y Emmett n… - decía Jacob.

- Novio de Rose así es que con la pena pero ya no estoy disponible – dijo Emmett en broma.

- Mucho gusto, es una lástima lo de tu caso Emmett podrías valer la pena – dijo Garrett siguiéndole el juego – pero tampoco estoy disponible, por el momento estoy bien con Jake, pero tal vez después – y todos soltaron una carcajada por la cara que puso Emmett.

- Bueno dejemos de hablar de ese tema solo te recuerdo que Emmett es mío entendiste – dijo Rosalie.

- Calma chica bonita, solo era un juego créeme que soy sumamente feliz de tener a Jacob en mi vida – dijo Garrett.

- Bueno y que les parece si mejor nos sentamos y comemos algo antes de que tengamos que regresar a las clases – dijo Alice.

- Me parece una buena idea, además de que ahora hay que celebrar que nuestro grupo ha vuelto a crecer – dijo Bella. De esa manera se la pasaron platicando acerca de Garrett del lugar de que venía, de sus gustos e incluso Emmett le pregunto en broma que era lo que le había visto a Jacob y como lo habían tomado sus padres, el les conto de los difícil que había sido para sus padres, pero que al final de cuentas terminaron aceptándolo, conto que conocía a Jacob cuando el atravesaba por una etapa difícil de depresión al poco tiempo de llegar a vivir con su hermana, después de eso comenzaron a hacer planes para poder ir a dar una vuelta a Port Angels y quizás ver alguna película a lo que todos aceptaron encantados así que quedaron de que se verían saliendo de la escuela para poder ir a dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas casas para después irse en dos autos y así lo hicieron, cuando se reunieron a la salida Edward aun furioso vio como Bella se iba con el chucho, pero ahora iban acompañados por otra persona que él no conocía, se veía tan feliz sonreía de una manera cálida que le recordó a la noche que paso en sus brazos era la misma sonrisa y eso lo molesto aun mas si es que eso era posible, ya no entendía que era lo que le pasaba cuando se le presentaba alguna oportunidad de estar con alguna chica no lo dudaba y se la llevaba a la cama como era su costumbre, pero sin previo aviso el rostro de Bella se metía en su mente y terminaba imaginándose que la chica con la que estaba era ella, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba con él se enfurecía y era un tanto rudo con la chica en turno y una vez "complacido" las mandaba a volar sin miramientos, eso de que una chica no le dejara llevar su vida a gusto le estaba comenzando a cansar no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, todo el tiempo estaba pendiente de ella y con el paso de los días la vigilaba constantemente, no entendía que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención se dio cuenta de que era un tanto torpe y siempre encontraba con que caerse, pero para evitar los posibles golpes siempre estaba el chucho a su lado para abrazarla, su _obsesión_ como el mismo lo llamo lo hizo ir un día temprano a su casa que no fue difícil de encontrar la mayora sabia donde vivía el jefe Swan, se estaciono en la esquina a la espera de verla salir de su casa, vio todo rojo cuando se percato de la presencia del chucho que tocaba a su puerta y salía una Bella muy feliz de su casa y mas al ver que él le llevaba una hermosa rosa blanca que ella acepto mientras se colgaba de su cuello y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, en ese momento fue cuando la realidad le cayó como un balde agua fría y no podía seguir en la misma situación por más tiempo ya había tomado una decisión, encontró la oportunidad perfecta antes del almuerzo cuando Bella se dirigía al tocador de damas sola, estaba tan concentrada en la música que se escuchaba en los audífonos de su reproductor que no se percato de que alguien mas había entrado al sanitario, de lo único que su mente fue capaz de registrar fue un fuerte jalón para darle la vuelta y quedar de frente al cuerpo de Edward que no perdió tiempo y se apodero de sus labios sin darle tiempo de nada.

- Que haces aquí Edward – le espeto furiosa Bella por la agresividad de Edward.

- Que no es obvio lo que estoy haciendo – le dijo Edward con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, que su nombre saliera de sus labios le gusto de sobremanera aunque su tono fue el que no le gusto mucho.

- No crees que si fuera obvio no te habría preguntado, que es que no te has dado cuenta de que no puedes estar aquí, vete por favor antes de que entre alguien más – le dijo Bella inquieta por la penetrante mirada esmeralda de Edward.

- Ya me encargue de que nadie nos moleste así que no te preocupes – le dijo Edward mientras la apretaba más a su pecho y la volvía a besar de una manera salvaje y pasional, pero debajo de esas emociones se escondía algo que a Bella se le escapaba.

- Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez por todas esta situación me está comenzando a cansar – dijo Bella con la respiración agitada.

- Y crees que no lo he intentado – le grito Edward frustrado – no te puedo sacar de mi mente, todo el tiempo estas aquí – dijo señalando su cabeza – por las noches tu recuerdo no me deja dormir, no he podido estar con ninguna mujer sin pensar que eres tú a la que tengo entre mis brazos, la que gime mi nombre, dime qué demonios fue lo que me hiciste maldita sea! – seguía gritando espantando y confundiendo mas a Bella que estaba sin habla – no puedo soportar ver que todo el tiempo estas con el perro de Black, todas tus sonrisas, tus atenciones y muestras de cariño son para él, dime que tiene el que yo no tenga, deseo hacerte mía, ve como me tienes – le dijo mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo restregándole su más que necesitado miembro erecto – estoy arto de las duchas de agua fría, te deseo justo aquí, ahora, te necesito – le dijo al oído con la voz ronca cargada de deseo – dime algo maldita sea – dijo Edward entre molesto consigo mismo y triste por el aparente rechazo de Bella.

- Tú crees que esto es un juego, deja de jugar conmigo, aléjate de mi no quiero ser una más en tu cama, yo no soy ninguna zorra dispuesta a abrirte las piernas cuando tú quieras – le dijo Bella.

- CON UN DEMONIO, ESTO NO ES NINGÚN MALDITO JUEGO – le grito Edward desesperado, tanto así que tiro de la blusa de Bella dejando ver un inocente sujetador cubriendo sus pechos que se llevo a la boca, sin importarle las suplicas de Bella porque se detuviera pero es que estaba como enloquecido – te deseo, déjate llevar – le susurro Edward, la apretó a sus caderas haciendo fricción entre sus sexos haciendo gemir a Bella, movió sus manos hasta dejarlas puestas en el trasero de Bella llegando a sus muslos y levantándola haciendo que Bella enredara sus piernas en torno a la cadera de Edward, llenándola de besos que repartió por todos los sitios a los que tenía acceso su boca, se encargo de desvestir a Bella y de paso a él también, penetro a Bella mientras la veía a los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

- Por favor no sigas – le pidió Bella en un jadeo estaba a nada de perder la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

- Entiende de una vez – estocada – quiero – estocada – que seas – estocada – solo – estocada – mía – estocada – porque – estocada – te amo – le dijo justo antes de llegar a la culminación del clímax mientras Bella le exigía mas, para después aun con las piernas temblorosas apoyarla en el lavabo mientras salía de ella y aun colocado entre sus piernas volver a besarla, pero este beso era diferente a todos los demás no había nada de sexual en el, todo era calidez, dulzura y amor, si amor era lo que había en el beso.

- De qué va esto Edward – le pregunto Bella una vez que recupero el aliento.

- Que no te quedo claro te amo Bella, no puedo estar un día más sin ti, te necesito quiero que seas únicamente mía, deseo que seas mi novia – le dijo Edward con una seriedad tal que no dejaba duda alguna de que hablaba con sinceridad.

- Yo… estás hablando en serio – dijo Bella y vio la sinceridad en su mirada, además de un asentimiento – yo también te amo, pero no quiero ser una chica mas en tu cama que te sirva solo para calentarla.

- No eres una chica mas, y te quiero en mi cama todas la noches para dormir abrazado a ti toda la noche, para poder respirar tu aroma que es embriagador y adictivo, quiero todo de ti, dime estas dispuesta a dejar al chucho Black por mi – le dijo Edward mientras la ayudaba a terminar de vestirse de nuevo.

- Si esto es en serio si quiero ser tu novia, pero no voy a dejar a Jake el es mi amigo – le dijo Bella poniéndose de pie arreglándose el cabello.

- Pero el no te ve como solo una amiga, me muero de celos de verte a lado de él – dijo serio Edward.

- El solo me ve como una amiga, el es feliz con alguien más nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos y nunca seremos algo mas, además yo quiero estar contigo – le dijo Bella.

- De verdad quieres estar conmigo, te amo tanto y ahora eres solo mía y de nadie más – le dijo tomando su mano saliendo del baño que habían cerrado con seguro.

- Dónde estabas Bells, te perdiste del almuerzo – le dijo Jacob al encontrarla en el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería.

- Estaba conmigo – dijo fríamente Edward tomando a Bella por la cintura como marcando su territorio.

- Te lo dije cariño, lo habías cautivado, lástima que ya no me divertiré de ver tu cara de enfado al ver como tocaba a Bella, solo te puedo pedir que la cuides o si no te las veras con migo y estoy seguro de que con los demás también entendiste? – le dijo Jacob en su papel de sobreprotector.

- Que quieres decir con eso de que te divertías a mi costa – dijo molesto Edward.

- Pues a eso, crees que nunca note como la mirabas de manera posesiva, como la seguías a todos lados, como te encargaste de que nadie más se le acercara, yo no soy ciego – le dijo muy divertido Jacob.

- Bueno tú te le sigues acercando pero nunca más entendiste – le dijo Edward.

- Lo siento pero yo no voy a salir de su vida hasta que ella me lo pida y como eso no va a suceder seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre o no es así Bella – dijo Jacob.

- Ya te había dicho Edward, Jacob es parte importante de mi vida y no lo voy a perder solo es un amigo – le dijo Bella ante la mirada furiosa de Edward.

- Jake amor estoy listo, podemos ir… - decía Garrett mientras salía de la cafetería quedándose en blanco al ver que metía la pata y dejaba a Edward en shock.

- Es que acaso tu… - dejo la frase inconclusa Edward en cuanto recupero el habla.

- Si y espero que no haya ningún problema – dijo desafiante Jacob.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido, puedes seguir tu amistad con Bella – dijo más tranquilo Edward.

- No necesito de tu aprobación Edward para ver con quien puedo establecer una relación de amistad y con quien no – le dijo Bella.

- Lo que estoy diciendo es que ya no tengo porque ponerme celoso de él, aunque aún quedan muchos chicos más que me encargare de alejar de ti – dijo Edward acercándose más a ella - recuerda que solo eres mía – le susurro al oído. Después de ese encuentro le siguió el de los chicos que amenazaron muy abiertamente a Edward si algo le hacía a Bella incluida la pequeña Alice que en verdad podía llegar a asustar en demasía, para después pasar a soportar los rumores del instituto completo acerca de que el chico mas sexi al que nunca se le hubiera conocido novia laguna ahora saliera con nada más que con Bella Swan. Con el paso del tiempo Edward les demostró a todos que sus amenazas fueron en vano ya que se encargo de hacerla feliz aunque como toda pareja tenían sus pequeñas discusiones que se encargaban de solucionar con una ardiente noche de pasión desenfrenada, de esta manera pasaron los años y ellos se casaron y tuvieron una pequeña niña, pero a pesar del tiempo Edward no dejaba de ser sumamente posesivo con respecto a su mujer y a su hija al mismo tiempo que les demostraba su adoración dejando en claro una vez más que Edward siempre conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

**Hola soy de nuevo se le ara raro que haya subido una historia cuando me tarde los siglos en actualizar "El chico del departamento 512" pero es que la historia ya la tenia desde hace como un mes solo le faltaban algunos ajustes, espero que les haya gustado, saben que me encata saber su opinion mediante los rr. Bueno no les quito mas su valioso tiempo hasta la proxima :) Besos.**


End file.
